Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Script (Finnish)
(Adventure-musiikkiesitykset) *''(Elokuvan nimi saapuu)'' *''(Teemakokemisto)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Se nimi, jonka sinun pitäisi tietää.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Hän on näyttelyn tähti'' *''Hän on enemmän kuin luulet'' *''Hänellä on suurin vaaleanpunainen'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby on yksi'' *''Hän tulee heti takaisin'' *''Hän tulee heti takaisin'' *''Anna sille kaikki, mitä sinulla on'' *''Anna parhaasi kuva'' *''Hän lähettää sen heti takaisin ya: lle varmasti'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Voi, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Päivän säästö'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Hän on täällä jäädäkseen'' *''Älkää eksykö hänen kokoansa, et usko sinua silmiin'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby on yksi'' *''Kirby, joo'' *(lintujen sirkutus) *(Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Tayo, Proko ja Bonkers matkalla Dreamlandiin) *Tayo: Kyllä, tuoksu tuoretta ilmaa, Proko, tiedättekö, mikä tämä tarkoittaa, kaveri? *Proko: Niin. *Tayo: Juustohampurilaiset, virvoitusjuomat ... *Proko: ... kerman evästeet ... *Tayo: ... omenat ... *Proko: ... riisi ... *Tayo: ... banaaneja ... *Proko: ... ja viinirypäleet. *Bonkers: Hyvä, te kaksi, älä unohda todellista syytä, että olemme täällä. *Lololo: Olemme täällä ratkaisemaan tehtävän. *Tayo ja Proko: Ah ... *Lalala: Ystäväni odottavat heitä perheessä, maagisen maineen loisteessa. *Adeleine: Hän voisi todella käyttää apua. Katso, hän on nyt! *(Kamikari lentää kohti heitä) *Waddle Dee: Joten, kuka nämä ovat? *Kirby: No, me olemme sankareita ja sankareita. *Ribbon: Toki! Pidän tuon äänestä. *Waddle Dee: Toivottavasti tämä on hieno hetki. *Meta Knight: Lucky minulle, minulla on tapani ... *Kamikari: Kirby ... *Kirby: Mikä se oli ... Oletko ... *Kamikari: Kyllä, Kirby. Olen kamikari, viisas legendaarinen kuninkaallinen kuningas. *Tayo: On ilo tietääkseni, Kamikari, olen Tayo. Luulen, että olet jo tavannut parhaan parhaimman paloni Proko. *(Kamikari katsoi Prokoa ja heilutti häntä) *Proko: Hei. *Kamikari: Luulin sinun tarvitsevan hyviä kumppaneita yhteytesi kanssa. *Tayo: Olen varma, että pysymme pitkään, eikö? Proko? *Proko: Ehdottomasti. *Kamikari: Tule nyt, meillä on sopimus, kaverit, tämä on sinun allekirjoituksesi, vai mitä? *Tayo: Miksi, luulen niin ... *King Dedede: Toki se on! Todistimme sen jopa, eikö, Proko? *Proko: Oikein, Dedede ... *Meta Knight: Pelkään, ettei aina ole hyvällä tuulella. *Kamikari: Hyvä, nyt se on ratkaistu. Haluan että tapaat ystäväni. *(Yhtäkkiä joku hämmitteli Bushia) *Kamikari: Ah, tässä on yksi heistä nyt ... *Adeleine: Ei ole mitään rikollisuutta, Kamikari, mutta mitä opetus voisi saada lohikäärme metsään? *Kirby: Toivottavasti he epäilevät ... *(Purppuranvärinen lohikäärme hyppää ulos pensasta ja kaunis hymy kasvoillaan) *Stella: Mikä on lumimyrskyn vika? Minun nimeni on Stella, Ice Dragonin tytär. Hauska tavata. *Tayo: II-Ice Dragon's ... *Proko: ... DD-tytär ?! *(Yhtäkkiä kuuli äänihälytys, Tayo ja Proko katselivat hermostuneesti, oli kullanvärisellä punertava ruskeankeltainen kuoriainen, jossa oli kultainen mandibles) *Waddle Dee: Näyttää siltä kuin Bugzzy, jos hän olisi hyönteinen. *Lololo: Cool! Se on toinen! *Kamikari: Valerie, Bugzzyn sisar on tarkka. Tule tapaamaan uusia sankareita ja sankareita, Valerie. *Valerie: Hei, sinä olet King Dedede. *King Dedede: Se on nimeni, älä käytä sitä, luulen, että kuulit minusta. *Valerie: Tietenkin vanhempasi kasvoivat samassa metsässä ennen kuin hän meni puutarhakooliin, kun Dreamland oli kylä. On mukavaa tavata sinut, korkeutesi. *King Dedede: Kiva tavata sinut myös, Valerie. *(Oli vihreä ympyrä ystävä hänen rollerskates ja maalaus hänen ihana kuvia) *Earlene: Hei, kaverit, olen Earlene, Paint Rollerin tytär. Tykkään maalata kuvia, julisteita ja taidetta. *Proko: Teidän iloni, Earlene. *Tayo: Tule, pojat, mennään. *(Kirby ja muut menivät polulle) *Kamikari: Luulen, että he vain haluavat löytää huoneensa. Niiden on oltava väsyneitä. *Earlene: Mutta he eivät näytä väsyneiltä ... *Stella: Niin, se ei ole koskaan tavannut ystävää ennen ... *(Earlene, Stella, Kamikari ja Valerie nauravat) *(Kirby ja muut pysähtyvät) *Tayo: Ehkä voimme tutkia tällä tavalla. *Proko: Toivon niin. *Kirby: Uh, kaverit, mitkä ovat nämä polut joka tapauksessa? Etkö halua tavata muita ystäviä? *(Kirby ja muut näkivät kentän, jossa oli tuhansia kukkia) *Tayo: Ne olivat ystäviä, Kirby, he olivat lohikäärmeitä ja jopa hyönteisiä! *Waddle Dee: He tuntuivat mukavalta minulle. *(Oli toinen ystävä, joka oli sininen iho ja hyönteisten siivet lentävät, hän tuli kentällä) *Tayo: Tarkoitan, mitä tarkoitan? *Felicia Bronto: Hei, olen Felicia Bronto, voisin lentää metsän läpi ja olin Bronto Burtin sisko. *(Felicia Bronto lensi kukkien päälle ja alkoi kerätä) *Felicia Bronto: Oletko kerännyt minua kukista? *King Dedede: Ei paha, Felicia Bronto. Mutta tiedätkö kaupat ja puutarhat? *Kirby: Ei ole aikaa puutarhanhoitoon, meidän on ostettava! *(Kirby ja muut juoksivat polulle) *Earlene: Älä huoli, kaverit, löydämme ne ... *Waddle Dee: Kuinka se tietää heistä? *Proko: Ei ole mitään keinoa jäädä ja huolehtia! *Tayo: Nopea, siellä! *(Kirby ja muut lopulta näkivät tasangon, ja he näkivät den) *Tayo: Näyttää hyvältä piilopaikalta... *(Tayo, Proko ja Kirby piilottivat den, mutta loppuivat nopeasti) *Tayo, Proko ja Kirby: PAKOKAUHU! *(Siitä ei kuitenkaan ollut, tämä harmahtava pachyderm-ystävä tuli ulos vaipasta, hän oli hyvin pieni, hänellä oli jopa iso vaaleanpunainen keula päässään) *Gajah: (haukottelu) *Tayo: Valitettavasti heräsimme sinut ... *(Tayo ja Proko katsoivat ympärilleen, Earlene, Stella, Valerie, Felicia Bronto ja Kamikari kävivät heille) *Kamikari: Oi hyvä. Näen, että olet tavannut nuorin ystävistäni. Tämä on Gajah, Phan-Phanin tytär.. *(Gajah hymyili kun hän nosti runsaasti ylös taivaalle katsellen kaikkia) *Adeleine: Olet niin iso ja söpö! *(Adeleine käveli Gajahan ja halasi häntä) *King Dedede: Ovatko nämä norsut kulkeneet viidakossa ja leikkivät kasteluun? *Meta Knight: Olet tuntenut Adeleine jonkin aikaa, sinun pitäisi tietää sinut paremmin ... *King Dedede: riittävän reilua. *Kirby: Hän on niin söpö. *Gajah: Ovatko ne uusia sankareita ja sankareita? *Stella: Kyllä, Gajah, olemme odottaneet heitä kauan. *Tayo: (nauraen hermostuneesti) Se ei ole sen arvoista, et halua vahingoittaa meitä, me vain litistetään! *Proko: Joo, vain litistetty! *Felicia Bronto: Hei, he ovat outoja, Earlene! *Earlene: He ovat kunnossa, Penny. *Kirby: Hei, kiitos! *Tayo: hyvä muoto? Minkä vuoksi? *Stella: Opettaa meille, kuinka voittaa muut jalkapallojoukkue tietenkin. *Gajah: Joo, he voittavat joka kerta! En saa koskaan palkintoa pokaalin kaappiin. *(Felicia Bronto lensi puun haaraan, roikkuu ylösalaisin kuin pipo) *Felicia Bronto: Tarvitsemme joukkueen huippu! *(Valerie liikkui ympäriinsä kuin hän pelasi koripalloa) *Valerie: Joku, joka voisi näyttää meille kaikki oikeat liikkeet! *Tayo: Se on minun paloni Proko, hänellä ja muilla on enemmän liikettä kuin Japanin Urheilupelaaja! *Proko: Niin, niin. *Tayo: Älä huoli, Gajah, autamme sinua saamaan palkinnon. *Gajah: Kiitos. Koska olin koko elefantti, tiedät. *Tayo: Minulle ei ole mitään ongelmaa. *Valerie: Olen niin onnellinen, että voin lentää! Ribbon, haluatko lentää kanssani? *(Ribbon hymyili tainnuttaen) *Ribbon: Miksi ei? *(Ribbon ja Valerie lentävät yhdessä) *Proko: Whoa! *Stella: Niin, niin mukavaa on tulla tänne, kaverit. *Earlene: Kyllä, olet tervetullut tänne! *Kamikari: No, olen iloinen, että kaikki on ratkaistu. *Tayo: Hei, sinun on voitettava lämpimästi tervetullut! *(Kirby ja muut löytävät uuden kodin paikallaan yöllä) *Tayo: Tämä on se, kaveri-poika. Oma koti kullan kallis! (Nauraa) *Proko: Etkö saa, tiedätkö, sitoutumaton? *Tayo: Joo, kyynärpää-kyynärpää elämä muistuttaa minua vähän. Tässä paikassa on kaikki. Jäähdytetään virvokkeita ... *(Proko käsiä Tayo massiivinen kulho) *Tayo: ... viihtyisä pieni riippumatto, kaunis vesiominaisuus - ja kaikki on minun. *Proko: Ooh, hyvä! Olen jo tehnyt kaksi sänkyä! Yksi sinulle ja yksi minulle. *Tayo: (haukottelu) Ohh! Hei, kaikki tämä rakentaminen on minulle turvautunut. Luulen, että tulen aikaisin. *(Tayo ryömii pienemmän sängyn päälle ja suutuu suuremmassa Proko-kokoisessa sängyssä) *Tayo: Ahh! Joo... *(Proko piilee noin kahdesti, sitten jotenkin syö itseään pienempiin kerroksiin. Jalka ponnahtaa sivuttain, mutta hän saa mukavansa joka tapauksessa) *Proko: Ahh ... Hyvää yötä. *Tayo: Nukkumaan tiukasti. *(Aamuin aurinko nousi metsään, Kamikari nousi kirkkaaksi ja varhain, kutsuen kaikki muut alas) *Kamikari: Oletko valmis aikaisempaan aamun harjoitteluun, Kirby? *Kirby: Lyö vetoa, Kamikari. Haluaisinko herätä Tayo ja Proko? *Kamikari: Ei, älä välitä. Olen jättänyt hänelle herätyskutsun. *(Tayo ja Proko nukkuvat, Tayo on kietoutunut Prokoon, Proko makaa selässä, molemmat kuorevat, Snortsa Proko ajoittain murisee "Kulta, kulta" .Tirby sitten käveli Tayon puolelle ja napauta häntä yrittäen herättää mutta se ei toiminut) *Tayo: Viisi minuuttia, äiti. *(Kirby ilmestyi herätyskellolla ja laittoi sitten Tayo ja Proko) *Tayo ja Proko: AAGH! *Tayo: Se oli hyvä. Näyttää siltä, että olen jo varhain aamulla harjoituksissa. *Proko: Hyvä idea. *(Samaan aikaan Kirby ja muut olivat kokoontuneet keidasjungle) *Stella: Kamikari sanoi tänä aamuna tanssitunteja. *Tayo: Joten teillä on tanssitunteja, vai mitä? *Earlene: Tietenkin voimme, Tayo. *Tayo: Hyvin, Earlene, tanssimme nyt. *Gajah: Tule, Proko. Tanssi kanssamme. *Proko: En tiedä ... *Gajah: Aikaa? *Proko: Okei, hieno ... Harjoittelemme tanssimuutoksia. Tule, näytämme sinulle miten! Tanssitaan! *Tayo: Kyllä. *("Se on aina uusi" laulu alkaa) *Tayo ja Proko: (laulaminen) ♪ Ystäväni nähdään, kuten he kaikki yhtyvät ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Hän on hienointa kuin Proko! ♪'' *Proko: ''♪ Hän on tyylikkäämpi kuin minä! ♪'' *Tayo: ''♪ Kuulostaa niin outolta, mutta se tuli Kamikari! ♪'' *Proko: ''♪ Hän kerää yhteen myös ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Joo, hän on hyvä linnuntie ♪ *Tayo ja Proko: ♪ Heidät koulutettiin meille kaikille, ja löysimme sen pienimmältä ♪ *Proko: ♪ Hyvän sydämemme meistä! ♪'' *Tayo ja Proko: ''♪ Joten he soittavat kelloa, Oh! Se on aina uutta ystävilleni aikaa, herättää ja loistaa sinut hymyksi, tiedättekö, että vastaus on okei, se on aina uutta, mikä ihana päivä! ♪'' *Tayo: Tytöt, sinä vuorosi! *Proko: Tule, tiedät mitä tehdä. *Stella, Earlene, Valerie, Felicia Bronto ja Gajah: Me teemme! (laulaminen) ''♪ Se on aina uutta ystävilleni aikaa, nousta ja loistava, jotta sinusta tulee hymy, tiedätkö, että vastaus on kunnossa ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Valerie, Felicia Bronto ja Gajah: ♪ Se on aina uutta, mikä ihana päivä! ♪'' *Stella: ''♪ Voin liukua kukkuloilla, kuten pingviinit ♪ *Earlene: ♪ Joten voin maalata kuvia, se on myös totta ♪ *Valerie: ♪ Siipien avulla ♪ *Felicia Bronto: ♪ Olin varmasti ♪ *Gajah: ♪ Voin tappaa, voin soihduttaa kuin voisin ♪ *(Gajah-trumpetit) *Tayo: ♪ He voivat ratkaista melkein mitä tahansa muutoksia. ♪'' *Felicia Bronto: ''♪ Meillä on aina valmiuksia! ♪'' *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Valerie, Felicia Bronto ja Gajah: ''♪ Oh! Se on aina uutta ystävilleni aikaa, nousta ja loistava, jotta sinusta tulee hymy, tiedättekö, että vastaus on kunnossa, se on aina uusi mikä ihmeellinen päivä! Se on aina uusi ystävilleni aikaa, nousta ja loistaisi sinut hymyilemään, tiedätkö, että vastaus on kunnossa ♪ *Tayo ja Proko: ♪'' ''Se on aina uutta ♪ *Valerie, Felicia Bronto ja Earlene: ♪ Se on aina uutta ♪ *Stella ja Gajah: ♪ Se on aina uutta ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Valerie, Felicia Bronto ja Gajah: ♪'' ''Kuinka ihana päivä! ♪'' *(Kirby ja muut hurraavat) *Tayo: Kiitos. Kiitos paljon. *King Dedede: Te olette hyvin kiitollisia! *Proko: No, se on tavaraa! *Gajah: Se musiikki todella tekee minusta melko! *Tayo: Kiitos, Gajah. *(Hitaasti ilmestyi varjoista, se oli vanha vihollinen, Vipypno, jossa oli suuret keltaiset silmät, todella pitkä vihreä runko, jossa oli tummia ruskeita raitoja, jotka olivat hänen selkänsä takana ja kärpäkset päässään. ) *Vipypno: Hmmm, käärme silmäni pettävät minua? (nauraa) mitä meillä on täällä? Se on Kirby. Kuinka ihmeellistä ... *Proko: No, olet nyt kanssamme, kaverit. Olet parempi. Sinulla on kaikki mitä tarvitset täällä. Entä jostain lenkistä jonkin aikaa? *Stella: Se on toinen hyvä asia, sinua ympäröi ystäväsi, joista toinen on halunnut käydä kanssamme. *Tayo: Voi, kuka tahansa. Meillä oli aiemmin lupakilpailu. *(Myöhemmin Kirby ja muut liittyivät aikaisin aamulla harjoituksiin, loppuivat metsästä ja seurasivat ystäviä) *Kirby: Seuraa meitä, kaverit, ei ole mitään kaltaista hölmöä, jolla saat kehosi muotoilluksi. *(leikattu Kirby, Ribbon ja Bonkers) *Ribbon: Ja meidän pitää lentää siipien kanssa! *Bonkers: Kyllä, kuten sanon aina! (Nauraa) *(leikkaus Earlene ja Stella) *Stella: Ah, ei ole mitään sellaista kuin tuntuu, että tuuli kulkee piikasi läpi. *Earlene: Tämä on hyvä sydämeen. Kaivokseni pelaavat nopeasti. *(leikkaus Valerie ja Gajah) *Valerie: Kuinka teet, Gajah? *Gajah: Suuri, Valerie. Minulla on sisäänrakennettu jalat. *(Kirby ja muut juoksivat linnuilla lentäen siipensä kanssa) *Tayo: Hei, linnut, siipesi ovat melko tyylikkäitä tästä! *Proko: Vau, luulen, että hänen pilottivalo on vielä lämpenemässä. *(leikkaus Earlene ja Felicia Bronto) *Earlene: Rakastan vain puiden kulkua. *Felicia Bronto: Minäkin. (Kikattaa) *(Earlene juoksi Kirbyn ja muiden kanssa) *Earlene: Viimeinen on hyvä omena. *(Tuona hetkenä omenien laventti laski Kirbylle ja muille. Omenat, jotka eivät lyöneet heitä, he loukkaantuivat ja aiheuttivat heidät putoamaan maahan.) *Kirby: No niin kauan kuin olemme täällä, voimme myös lopettaa puremisen. *(Kirby, Tayo ja Proko ottivat omenan ja syövät sen.) *Stella: Oi, nämä ovat intohimoja omenoita. Sinä pidät niistä? Ne ovat hämmästyttäviä, he ovat hyviä. *Tayo: Voi, ystävät, varmasti on outoa makua. *Proko: No, hei, menemme paremmin. *(Kirby ja muut jatkoivat lenkkeilyä takana olevien ystävien kanssa, omenan jokaisen ystävän kädessä) *(Samaan aikaan tulivuoren laella) *Vipypno: Kamihino! Evil Dragons of the Past! Puhu minulle! *(Kuopasta syntyy vulkaaninen kokonaisuus) *Kamihino: (nauraa uhkaavasti) *Vipypno: Oletko? *Kamihino: Kyllä. Olen Kamihino. *Vipypno: Mikä yllätys! *Kamihino: Kukaan ei ole uskaltanut epäonnistua suurta kuningasta jo kerran, mutta te ette ole epäonnistuneet heti.Syvästä tulivuoren sisälle lähetin sinut seuraamaan yksinkertaisia ohjeita. Mutta sinä hypnotisoit Kirby, ja kaapata ne kiehuvaan laavaan! Tällä maailmalla ei ole enää muuta virtalähdettä ... *Vipypno: Tiedän, että meillä on ollut muutamia onnekkaita ... takaiskuja - *Kamihino: Ja voitti! Mutta koska bumble on onnistunut asettamaan minut vapaaksi, tunnen ... antelias. *Vipypno: Voi, varmasti ... *Kamihino: Meillä on vielä keino kerätä voimia, jotka tarvitaan tämän maailman orjuuttamaan, ja tällä kertaa ... Suuri kuningas varmistaa, että teet sen oikein! *(Tällä välin metsässä) *Valerie: Ihminen, olen nälkäinen kuin perheeni! *Kirby: Ihminen, minulla ei ole ollut paljon tehtävää pitkään. *Earlene: Hyvä sydän. *Tayo: Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä, kunnes Kamikari tulee ruokaanmme? *(Gajah kääntyi King Dedede) *Gajah: Miksi et kerro meille jotain tarinoita? *King Dedede: Voi ... Um ... En tiedä ... Niin ... *Valerie: Kuulin Bertholdin setästä. *Earlene: Äitini ja isä sanovat, että hän tuntee sinut myös! *Kirby: Ei, en tiennyt, että Paavalla oli poika. *Earlene: No, vanhempani on Paint Roller. *Adeleine: No, olen iloinen, että hän löysi jonkun ... *(Gajah hymyili, sitten Felicia Bronto lentää Stellan kanssa) *Felicia Bronto: Tiedätkö myös vanhemmillemme? *King Dedede: Luulen, että voin tuntea äitisi ... Onko hänen nimensä Sierra? *Stella: Kyllä, hän on, kuinka tunnet hänet? *King Dedede: Hän on se, joka tosiasiallisesti asuu kylmässä vuoristossa monta vuotta sitten. *Proko: Niin, hei. *Stella: Eikö äiti ole vain ilo? *King Dedede (naureskelee) No, hän oli häpeällisesti viehättävä minulle ennen kuin tapasi isäsi uskon. *Gajah: Adeleine, tiesitkö isäni, Tusker ja äiti, Westley? *Adeleine: Ehkä ... minun täytyy nähdä ... *("Hyvä ystäville" laulu alkaa) *Adeleine (laulaminen): ''♪ Jokaisella on paljon hyvää ystäville ja kaikille on vähän päivämäärää. Kaikki tekevät sinut onnelliseksi joskus ja kaikki tekevät sinut hyviksi. He hyökkäävät sivuliikkeesi tai hyppäävät kalliosi päälle. tai flopta sinä lampi, aivan kuten elämä, että he ovat hyviä töitä, kuinka onnea, he ovat vain hieman yli. ♪'' *Kirby: Joo! (laulaminen) ''♪ Kaikki haluavat tehdä oikein, vain joskus he tekevät kaiken väärin. Kun he ajattelevat, että he ovat todella heikkoja ja vähäisiä, he toimivat kuin ne hirvittävät suuret ja voimakkaat. He hyökkäävät ympäri ja puhuvat todella kovaa, mutta se on vain teeskentelevä, he tarttuvat jalat kaikki ylös ilmassa ♪ *Adeleine (laulaminen): ♪ Kun he vain haluavat olla ystävällisiä ♪ *Tayo ja Proko (laulaminen): ♪ Kukaan ei ole ainoa musta tai valkoinen, olemme vaaleanpunainen ♪ *Stella (laulu): ♪ Ja keltainen ♪ *Valerie (laulu): ♪ Ja vihreä ♪ *King Dedede (laulaminen): ♪ Joskus olemme väärässä ♪ *Kirby (laulu): ♪ Joskus oikein ♪ *Adeleine (laulaminen): ♪ Mutta enimmäkseen olemme jonnekin ♪ (keikan) *Earlene (laulu): ♪'' ''Jokaisella on vähän pimeä puoli ♪ *Gajah (laulu): ♪ Jokaisella on vähän valoa ♪ *Kirby (laulu): ♪ Joku, jota välität, voi vahingoittaa tunteitasi ♪ *Felicia Bronto (laulaminen): ♪ Ja sitten hän voi tehdä kaiken oikein ♪ *King Dedede (laulaminen): ♪ Ehkä hän on ärtynyt, Ehkä hän huutaa ♪ *Stella (laulu): ♪ Ehkä hän täyttää päänne täynnä epäilyksiä ♪ *King Dedede: Hm? *Adeleine (laulaminen): ♪ Mutta jos käännät hänet sisään, on hyvä ystäville ♪ *Tayo ja Proko: Joo, muut voivat olla hyviä ystäville. *Adeleine (laulu): ♪ Jokaisella on ♪ *Adeleine, Tayo ja Proko (laulu): ♪ Hyvä ystäville ♪ *King Dedede (laulu): ♪'' Hyvä hyvä hyvä hyvä hyvä ''♪ *Kirby, King Dedede, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Valerie, Felicia Bronto ja Gajah (laulu): ♪ Hyvä ystäville ♪ *Stella: Se on enemmän kuin se. *Kirby: Kyllä. Kiitos kaverit. Minusta tuntuu paremmalta nyt. *King Dedede: Ihana. *Tayo: Olen iloinen, että se on vanhempien yö ... *Proko: Uh-huh. *Kirby: Minusta on hienoa tuntea jäänlohikäärmeitä, hyönteisiä, pyöreitä olentoja ja valtavia elefantteja. *Valerie: Toivon, että olemme tarpeeksi hyviä Fantasy High Schoolille, kun saamme tarpeeksi vanhoja. *Bonkers: Olen varma, että tytöt ovat riittävän hyviä Fantasy High Schoolille. *Kamikari: Tule ja voita se! *(Kirby ja muut juoksivat) *King Dedede: Uskon, ettet koskaan kysy! *Tayo: Aikaa päästäkseni ruokahalu, huh, Proko? *Proko: Niin! *Lololo: Vau, tämä näyttää aika maulta! *Lalala: Kyllä, se todellakin. *Kamikari: Kyllä, toivon todella. *(Gajah sitten käveli Kamikariin) *Gajah: Voinko ruokkia heinän paalia, Kamikari? Voinko? *Kamikari: Tietenkin voit, Gajah. *(Gajah söi jotain heinää) *Kamikari: Mitä minun on kerrottava? Pureskele ennen nielemistä. Katso? *(Kirby ja muut sopivat) *Tayo: hajottakaamme, on syytä syödä paljon hedelmiä ja vihanneksia. *Proko: Niin! *(Adeleine hymyili hieman) *Tayo: Mikä on niin hauskaa? *Adeleine: Sinä kuulit minulta kuin minua hetken. *Bonkers: Kyllä, sinä todella. *Tayo: Hei, tämä näyttää hyvältä paikan päästä ruoaksi. *(Tayo on pysähtynyt lokin edessä, Proko pakottaa sen sarvet, paljastaa monia hedelmiä ja vihanneksia, Tayo poimii yhden.) *Kirby: Mikä tämä on? *Tayo: marja. Mistä se näyttää? *Kirby: Yum! *Tayo: (syö, suu täynnä) Mmmm. Maistuu kanaa. *(Proko kyllästyi jollekin hänen viinirypäleensä.) *Proko: maukas, mutta hyvä. *Tayo: (tarttumalla banaaniin) Nämä ovat harvinaisia herkkuja. Mmmm. (ranskaksi) Banaani, erittäin miellyttävä röyhtäily. *Proko: Opit rakastamaan heitä. *Tayo: Minä sanon teille, kaverit, tämä on hieno elämä. *Kamikari: Jokainen niin usein, jotain tuoretta sneaks sisään. *(Earlene mäntyää päärynä) *Earlene: Maukas päärynä, Yum! *Valerie: Ette ole nälkäisiä kauan! *Stella: Haluaisin, jos se olisi mehukas ja ravitseva ruoka, mutta toivon, että kaikki nautit. *Tayo ja Proko: Toki! *(Paluu Volcano Lair) *Kamihino: Niin, Kirby ja muut ystävät ovat saaneet uusia sankareita ja sankareita. (nauraa pahaa) Hän sopii täydellisesti suunnitelmalleni. *Vipypno: Oli hyvä, että pudotin eräitä vakooja-kiikareita metsään. (Snickering) *Kamihino: Olette tehneet hyvin, Vipypno. Pian saan kaikki nämä hyvät pienet ystävät minun käsitykseni mukaan. Ja sitten minä, Kamihino, pahoja lohikäärmeitä menneisyydestä, tulee olemaan voimakkain lohikäärme, kaikessa loistavassa tulevaisuudessa! (nauraa uhkaavasti) *Vipypno: (nauraa) *(Naurua yhdistettynä johonkin lohikäärmeen armeijaan) *(Tällä välin metsässä) *Kamikari: Tein sen tänä aamuna. *King Dedede: No, jos vaaditte. Kiitos. *(Bonkers sitten kaataa Kamikariin lasin mehua) *Kamikari: Delicious jos sanon niin minä ... *Kirby: Sanon ystävät ovat valmiita pelaamaan pelejä. Mitä sanot? *King Dedede: Um, no, raportoimme täällä monessa tunnissa. *Tayo: Näyttää siltä, että korkeutesi ovat kaikki lämpimiä pelin puolesta. *Kamikari: Sinun on parasta aloittaa ystävien valmistaminen, kaverit. *Bonkers: Mikä on kiire, Kamikari? Meillä on monta tuntia ennen ottelua. Siellä on paljon aikaa! *Proko: Hän on oikeassa! *(liukenevat Kamikariin, Valerieiin, Stellaan, Earleneen, Gajahan ja Felicia Brontoon) *(Valerie, Stella, Earlene, Gajah ja Felicia Bronto yllään aerobic-asuja) *Earlene: Ilmeisesti me olemme yksinkertaisesti hieno aerobic, tiedämme. *Kamikari: On helppo kysyä, Earlene. Katsotaanpa ... Ensimmäinen asema ... Toinen ... Ei, se ei ole. Harjoittelija oli aina tekemässä. Aloitetaan muutamia järjestys ... Tarkoitan, harjoittelu, tuleeko me? *Gajah: Minä. Minä vain rakastan liikuntaa. *Kamikari: Tietenkin, Gajah. *(Myöhemmin kentällä, Kirby ja muut auttavat ystäviä pääsemään mukaan tulevasta ottelusta joukkueeseen) *Tayo: Sitä, pojat, teet hyvää. Oliko hiljennys, Stella, huikaa! *(Stella antaa hirvittävän hurrun) *Tayo: Screech, Valerie, Screech! *(Valerie käyttäen hirvittävää huijausta) *Tayo: Se pitää häntäsi muodoltaan, Stella. *Stella: Kiitos paljon, Tayo. *(Gajah tasoitti suurella pallolla) *Gajah: Ja pitäen runko muodon. *Kamikari: Olet varmasti, Gajah. Aerobic on tarkoitettu kaikille. *(Bonkerit ripustivat apinoita, Earlene teki rullaketjuisen tanssin paikallaan) *Kirby: Se on se, Earlene. Pidät polvet suorina. *(Tayo nappasi hänet häntä, kun Felicia Bronto hymyili, nauraen) *Tayo: Eikö liikunta hauskaa, Penny? *Felicia Bronto: Joo. Joo, se on todella puusta. *Tayo: Lisää puuhun, jos kysyt minulta. *King Dedede: Okei, kaikki. On aika aloittaa ylös ja alas harjoitukset. *Kamikari: Näytä hänet, kaverit. *(Gajah nosti runkonsa ylös ja alas, kunnes hän oli trumpetti) *Stella: Kuulostaa hyvältä, Gajah. Sinulla on koulutustarjonta. *Tayo: Okei, ylös. Alas. Up. Alas. *(Proko harjoittelee pitkiä hyppyjä) *Tayo: Se on henki, Proko. *Kirby: Ja se on ääni. *Kamikari: Tule, pojat. Kuulisimme sen. *(Stella käytti häntä hakkaamaan, sitten Valerie nauraa ja Gajah käytti runkoa trumpetilla) *Lintu # 1: Rakastan kaiken äänen. *Lintu # 2: Minäkin. *Tayo: Se on se, kaverit. Kuulkaamme ne metalliset nykimykset. *(Lololo ja Lalala tekivät Ribbon-tanssin, Tayo ja Proko alkoivat tehdä kaulan venytyksiä) *Proko: No, se antaa meille riittävästi aikaa rentouttaa niska-lihaksia. *(Felicia Bronto pyörii ja pomppaa, sitten ripustaa puun haaraansa) *Felicia Bronto: Onko tämä tarpeeksi löysä? *Tayo: Toki. *(Tayo käyttää hänen häntä ja alkaa pyöriä ja pomppia, sitten ripustaa hänen puun haara) *Felicia Bronto: Se on hyvä! *(Myöhemmin Kirby ja muut olivat valmiina uintikilpailuun) *Earlene: Rakastan uintia. *(Earlene hyppää veteen. Kamikari näki, mitä Earlene teki.) *Kamikari: Hän olisi paljon parempi sukeltaja, jos hän oppi pitämään jalat yhdessä. *Earlene: Tule sisään! Vesi on hieno! *(Valerie sukeltaa veteen, Stella kajuttelee ja hän sukeltaa veteen) *(Tayo ja Proko sukeltavat veteen) *Stella: Voi, tämä vesi on niin lämmin kuin kylpyamme. *Tayo: No kun Roomassa. *Felicia Bronto: Odottakaa meitä, Tayo! *Gajah: Vanhempani opettivat minulle uimaan. Voin tehdä Sumatran ja puoli. *(Felicia Bronto ja Gajah sukeltavat veteen) *Proko: Sumatra ja puoli? (nauraa) vain Intiassa, luulisin. *Tayo: Hyvä on, kaverit. *(Tayo, Proko ja muut uivat joen ympärillä) *Proko: kierros joen ympärillä, ja sitten se on pois vedestä. *Tayo: Ja jalkapallokentälle. *Earlene: Olet oikeassa, Tayo. *Stella: Olemme valmiita muille jalkapallojoukkueille. *Valerie: Mene, joukkue! *Felicia Bronto: (nauraa) *Gajah: Tuomaan kotiin kotiin vanhempani. *(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad ja lohikäärmeiden ryhmä seurasivat Tayoa, Prokoa ja muita) *Justin: Pidätkö silmällä näitä ystäviä, Chester? *Chester: Kyllä, Justin. Kuten käskenyt, en anna heidän päästä irti näkemyksestään. *Justin: Erinomainen. *(Kirby ja muut lopulta löysivät Justinin ja hänen lohikäärmeen klaaninsa esittivät pelin) *Colton: Katso, Justin. Ne kaverit ovat jopa pelata heitä. *Stella: Toivottavasti tämä ei ole johtava lohikäärme. *Valerie: Nämä pahat pojat ovat lopussa. *Gajah: Sinun pelisi pitäisi pukeutua kutomattomaan ihoon ensi kerralla. *Justin: Jos pelaat pelaamalla, meillä on peli voittaa. *Kamikari: Anna sitten peli aloittaa! *(Myöhemmin, kun he saapuvat jalkapalloareenille, Stella, Earlene, Valerie, Felicia Bronto ja Gajah olivat sinisellä kulmalla, sitten Justin ja hänen klaaninsa olivat punaisella kulmalla) *Kamikari: Muut valitukset, Justin? *Justin: No. Tarvitsemme erotuomarin. *(Tayo käveli tuomaristoon ja nousi siihen) *Tayo: Ei ole ongelma. Olen jalkapallopelin tuomari. *Neal: Let's flip nähdä kuka palvelee ensin. *Valerie: Ei ole ongelma. *Tad: Meidän pitäisi kääntää kolikko. *King Dedede: No niin. Kuka on saanut kolikon? *(Bonkers sitten esiintyi neljäsosalla kädessään) *King Dedede: Voi, kiitos. *(King Dedede käänsi kolikon ilmalle) *King Dedede: Soita se. Päät! *Lololo ja Lalala: Mene, mene, joukkue! *Tayo: Oikein, tytöt. Meillä on mukava puhdas peli. *Stella, Valerie, Earlene, Gajah ja Felicia Bronto: Joo, olemme valmiita. *Tayo: Oikein, huono lohikäärme, paras jalka eteenpäin. *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad ja lohikäärmeiden ryhmä: olemme valmiita. *(Proko ryntää pilliin ja peli alkaa Earlene potkaisee palloa) *King Dedede: Ja siellä menee potku. *(Valerie läpäisee pallon Felicia Bronto, joka potkaisee Gajahan ja läpäisee pallon Stellalle, kun hän käyttää hämähäkkiä Onein klaanissa, jota hän pelkää, Stella potkaisee pallon maalille) *Adeleine: Hyvää. *(Bonkers sitten sijoittaa 1 vieressä ystävien nimi tulostaulu) *Stella: Teet hyvin, minun hyvää naista. Ryhdy otteluun! *(Colton läpäisi pallon, mutta Valerie potkii sen takaisin) *Valerie: Ei kelloillani! *(Felicia Bronto potkaisee pallon) *Lalala: Eivätkö heillä ole mitään sääntöjä? *Lololo: Kurssin he tekevät. Nämä ystävät tekevät heidät, kun he kulkevat. *(Justin potkaisee pallon, mutta Gajah räjäytti pallon rungonsa kanssa ja se laskeutui maalille) *(Bonkers sijoittaa 2 kaverin nimen vieressä tulostauluun) *Kirby: Niin, hänellä oli lähes se sitten. *Tayo: Näyttää siltä, että hän on tehnyt tällä kertaa. *(Sitten Earlene kulkee pallon Stella, sitten Valerie, sitten Felicia Bronto, sitten Gajah) *Justin: Älä vain seiso siellä, herne aivot! Päätä se! *Stella, Valerie, Earlene, Gajah ja Felicia Bronto: Näemme siitä! *(Stella siirtää pallon Valerie, sitten Earlene, sitten Felicia Bronto ja sitten Gajah ja potkaisee päämäärään) *King Dedede: Meillä on voittaja! *(Kirby ja muut hurraavat) *Stella: Tavoite! *Valerie: Joo! (Nauraa) *Earlene: Peli on ohi. Me voitamme! *(Kamikari luovutti Gajahn palkinnon) *Kamikari: Tässä Gajah. Palkintokaappiasi varten. *Gajah: Kiitos, Kamikari. *Chester: En saa sitä. Meillä on taktiikka. *Colton: Meillä oli strategia. *Tad: Meillä oli laitteet. *Neal: Mutta me silti menetimme. *Justin: Ei moping, herne aivot. *(Myöhemmin sinä yönä metsässä) *Valerie: Tämä on meidän kaikkien aikojen onnellinen kesälomme. *Gajah: Koska meillä on pokaali esitellä meidän avoimessa kotona. *Tayo: Avoin koti? Tytöt eivät koskaan mainitse sitä aiemmin. Onko se jonkinlainen juhla tai jotain? *Stella: Se on vain maagisen maavuoden suurin tapahtuma. *Bonkers: Onko siellä ruokaa? *Stella: Voi, paljon herkkuja, Bonkers. Kamikari on juuri nyt. *Bonkers: Kuulitko, Proko? *Proko: Ensimmäinen ystävä saa nuolemaan potin! *(Tayo ja Proko näkivät Kamikari kerätä tunnistettavia ruokia) *Kamikari: Minä rakastan sushia. *Tayo: Voimmeko auttaa sinua? *Kamikari: Ei kiitos, Tayo. Minulla on jo yksi. Mutta voin antaa sinun pureskella. *Proko: Kuulitko, Tayo? *Tayo: Voi kyllä. Sushi. Täysin käytetty, ja kaikki meille! *(Stella vaelteli metsään houkuttelevan haju) *Stella: Mmmmmmm, jotain haisee hyvältä. *Proko: Ugh, sanon niin. *Tayo: Mikä tuo haju on? Se on ihmeellinen. *Stella: Herkullisen hyvä. Tuore sushi tuoreesta pöydästä. *Kamikari: Valmistettu kurkusta, jäljitelmästä rapu, naudanliha, porkkana, tonnikala, lohi ja avokado. *Tayo ja Proko: Avokado? Yum! *Kamikari: Felicia Bronto, ovatko ne päärynäiset evästeet valmiina leipoa vielä? *Felicia Bronto: (nauraen) He tulevat pian kun leivotaan heidät. *Tayo: Whoa. *(Felicia Bronto tuli hänen puoleensa ja Tayo antoi päärynöineen koriin) *Felicia Bronto: Kiitos, Tayo. *Tayo: Ei ole ongelma. Näyttää siltä, että tämä paikka vain ryömii kohteliaasti, eikö olekin. *Felicia Bronto: (hymyilee) Mikään ei ole liian hyvä vieraille. *(Sillä välin Kirby laittoi maljan pöydälle, kun hän puhui Stelle) *Kirby: Sano, Stella. Kuka tulee kuitenkin tähän avoimeen kotiin? *Stella: Kaikki, Kirby. Vanhempani olivat Spencer ja Sierra. *Kirby: Oletteko vanhempasi, Stella? *Stella: Se on jäärahtikuvio niistä. Mutta he tulevat näkyviin. *Kirby: Vau, tämä näyttää hyvältä. Minun täytyy kertoa Tayo ja Proko. *(Kirby tuli metsään ja löysi Tayon ja Prokon) *Tayo: Kirby? Mikä se on? *Kirby: Meillä on ongelma, kaverit. *Proko: Sanon. Minä ja Tayo söivät vain sushia. *Kirby: Ei. Vieraat, jotka ovat avoinna kotiin, ovat lohikäärmeitä, hyönteisiä ja elefantteja. *Tayo: Lohikäärmeet? *Proko: Elefantit? *Tayo ja Proko: ja hyönteiset? *(Kirby nyökkäsi) *Kirby: Joo. *Earlene: Sinun täytyy tavata Edwin ja Edina. *Gajah: ja eversti Tusker ja Westley. *Valerie: Älä unohda Wiley ja Theresa. *Felicia Bronto: ja Philip ja Panya. *King Dedede: Kuulostaa outoelta, eikö? *Kirby: Sinun korkeutesi, tulemme olemaan hieno suunta tässä maassa joukko lohikäärmeitä, norsuja ja hyönteisiä. *King Dedede: ystävälliset olennot, joita sanoit, Kirby? *Kirby: Teemme jotain. Voimme jäädä tänne. *King Dedede: Ei ole tarvetta saada neulepusseja solmuun, Kirby. Emme voi olla varma, että he ovat vihamielisiä. Tarkoitan, heidän tyttärensä ovat varsin mukavia ja ystävällisiä. *Kirby: No, minulla on mahdollisuudet. *Tayo: Olet oikeassa, ei ole mitään tapaa, jolla meidät tänä iltana repäisivät olentoja. *King Dedede: Hyvin, jos se tekee sinut turvalliseksi, en pysäytä sinua. *(Spencer, Sierra, Edwin, Edina, Wiley, Theresa, Philip, Panya, eversti Tusker, Westley ja Phan Phanin armeija viipyvät portaita ylöspäin) *Earlene: Äiti! Isä! *Valerie: Vanhempani kutsuvat minua. *Tayo: Hei, Kirby. Koska kaikki tytöt ovat kadonneet, miksi emme mene mihinkään. *Kirby: Hyvä idea. *(Kirby, Tayo ja Proko näkivät, että kaikki ihmiset olivat ulkona) *Proko: Voi kyllä! Ihmiset! *(Felicia Bronto lähti ulos) *Tayo: Sinä olet, Penny. *Felicia Bronto: (nauraa) Siinä olet. Philip, Panya, tavata uudet sankarini. *Philip: Penny kertoi meille niin paljon sinusta. *Panya: Oletko varma, Philip, olet täällä, kaverit. *Tayo: No, kiitos, Panya. *Felicia Bronto: Katso, isä? He vain rakastavat liikuntaa. *(Tayo, Proko ja Kirby, yhtäkkiä he tunsivat jotain valtavaa sointua vieressään, Spencer ja Sierra. *Tayo: AAHH! He ovat suuria! *Spencer: On mukavaa nähdä teidät kavereillesi. *Proko: Voi, et halua vahingoittaa meitä, Spencer. Se on kalaruoka. Hanki se? *Tayo: Joo, ja minun on raakaruoka. Katso? *(Spencer ja Sierra katsoivat Stellaa) *Sierra: Stella, nämä ovat parempia lohikäärmeitä kuin me. *Stella: Ne ovat hieman outoa, äiti. Mutta he ovat hämmästyttäviä sankareita ja sankareita. *(Earlene, Edwin ja Edina tulivat sen läpi) *Earlene: Siellä he ovat, isä. *Edwin: Kyllä. *(Eversti Tusker, Westley, Gajah ja Phan Phanin armeija tulivat) *Tayo: Voi minun! Se on valtava! Se on mahtava! *(Eversti Tusker tarttui Tayon rungon kanssa) *Eversti Tusker: Kuka sinä olet? *Tayo: Tayo, ja se on Proko: *Proko: Hei, sir, satutat Tayoa. *Eversti Tusker: satuttaa häntä? (nauraa) Haluan halata häntä. *(Eversti Tusker houkuttelee Tayoa rungon kanssa, sitten Tusker asetti Tayon maahan) *Eversti Tusker: Antaa tyttäreni tuntea voittajan. *(Gajah pitäytyi jalkapallokuvassa, Tayo katsoi alas häntä, ymmärtäen mitä hän puhui, ja sitten katsoi häntä hymyillen) *Tayo: Niin. *Eversti Tusker: Kyllä. Olette kavereita kaikissa tyttöjen silmissä. *Westley: Hän on oikeassa, rakas, tiesit kaikki. *(Wiley, Theresa ja Valerie kävivät tästä) *Wiley: Me käytämme hurjaa kirousta tähän. Antakaamme heille kolme hurraa. *(Valerie, Wiley ja Theresa antoivat kolme kovaa kirousta ja sen jälkeen kaikki alkoivat piristää heitä) *Kamikari: Nyt kun kaikki ovat perehtyneet, lähdetään alakertaan virvokkeille. Jotkut kesäpelivärit, kaikki. *(Tayo ja Proko saivat Bonkers kaataa heille jotain Summer Party boolia, jonka Ribbon sitten antoi heille. *Kamikari: Se on henki, kaverit. *(Tayo ja Proko suuttuivat sitten suussaan ennen kuin he niittävät sen) *Tayo: Hmmm. Mikä mielenkiintoinen maku. *Proko: Niin. Tangy, mutta mausteinen. *Kamikari: Se on vanha resepti. Juicy Apple Punch, valmistettu tuoreesta. *Tayo: Joo, tuore. *King Dedede: Oi, Valerie. Se näyttää mielenkiintoiselta. Mikä se voisi olla? *Valerie: Jotain isäni, korkeutesi. Tein sen Arts & Crafts-luokassa. *(Valerie otti lähimen kalkin ja asetti sen neulalle, minkä jälkeen hän laittoi kohteen kiinni, jättäen peukalonsa kiinni "päänsä" päähän, jossa reikä oli paikallaan ja nostanut esineen ylöspäin osoittaen "pään "läheiselle tyhjälle lasille ja otti peukalon pois ylhäältä, aiheuttaen vihreää mehua suihkuttaen ylhäältä lasista.) *Valerie: Se on juicer. *King Dedede: Ahh, mielenkiintoinen. *(Valerie nosti lasin) *Valerie: Nyt voit olla katkera limonadi aina kun haluat, isä. *(Valerie luovutti Wiley-lasin ja asetti kätensä tyttärensä ympärille ja otti vihreän vihreän limonadin, joka sai kasvot sopimaan itseensä hapanväristä. Kasvot palautuivat sitten normaaliksi ja hän katsoi Valerieta takaisin. *Wiley: Se on ihanaa, Valerie. *(Wiley juo loput siitä) *Wiley: Aahh, kiva ja hapan. Se tekee minun mandibles pucker. *(Samaan aikaan Stella näytti Spencer ja Sierra valtava haarniska) *Stella: Tein tämän sinulle, isä. Se on panssari. *Spencer: Ihana. Juuri mitä tarvitsen. Yritän kokeilla sitä. *(Sitten Stella meni hänen luokseen Spencerissä ja Sierrassa ja asetti heille panssareita. *Stella: Amazing. Se mahtuu. *Spencer: Viileä. *Stella: Katso itsellesi. *(Stella näytti joen, jolloin Spencer ja Sierra näkivät panssareita, jotka sopivat siihen, mikä heijastuisivat) *Sierra: Se on hienoa. *Tayo: Sanoin, että se on hyvin huomaavainen lahja, Spencer. Mutta se ei ole heijastusta sinusta *Spencer: Mikä ihana lahja. *Kamikari: Kaikki ystävät ovat työskennelleet kovasti lahjoissaan. *(Earlene sitten käveli kuljettamalla, mikä näytti uuden värikäs maali kauha ja maalin harjalla) *Earlene: Tein lahjani tieteellisellä luokalla. Se on kannettava taidemies. Värikäs kuva, joka kestää viikkoja. *(Earlene alkoi maalaamaan kuvia) *Earlene: Sinulle. *(Edwin ja Edina otti maalikauhat ja maaliharjat ja aloittivat maalata kaikki kuvat) *Edina: Tämä tuo maaleja kuvilleni. Kiitos, Earlene. *Earlene: Olet tervetullut, äiti. Luulin, että saisit maksun siitä. *Edwin: Niin, ei ole huolia. *Kamikari: Näytä isäsi, mitä olet tehnyt, Gajah. *(Eversti Tusker ja Westley polvistuivat poimimaan Gajahn lahja) *Gajah: Se on kirkas valo. Pimeän luolan kirkastaminen. *Eversti Tusker: Mikä harkittu lahja, Gajah. *Kamikari: Ja viimeisenä mutta ei vähäisimpänä, tyttäresi haluaisi pelata hänen uusinta sävellystään puolestasi. *(Felicia Bronto istui instrumentaalisessa näyttämöesityksessä ja kääntyi katsomaan groudia) *Felicia Bronto: Sitä kutsutaan nimellä "Sweet Flight for Wings". (Kikattaa) *(Felicia Bronto alkoi soittaa laulunsa) *(Samaan aikaan ulkopuolella Justin ja hänen klaaninsa kuuntelivat laulua) *Chester: Kuulostaa nauttivan, Justin. *Justin: Kyllä. Aiomme käyttää tulivuoren kuoppaan ja ansaan Kirby. *(Felicia Bronto oli lopettanut laulunsa ja käänsi sitten kiihkeää yleisöä) *Philip: Fantastic, Felicia Bronto. *Kamikari: Bravo. *Valerie: Joo! *Spencer: Se teki asteikot täysin kylmäksi. *(Kirby ja muut suvaitsivatkin) *King Dedede: Bravo, Felicia Bronto. *Proko: Encore! Encore! *Tayo: Sanon, että annamme tuon käden. *Felicia Bronto: Kiitos, kiitos. *(hajota tulivuorelle aamulla) *Justin: Meillä oli melkein ne. Nämä mätäiset ystävät voittivat ottelun. *Kamihino: Ei virheitä, Justin. *Vipypno: Meidän on tehtävä jotain, Kamihino. Kirby on ansa. Mitä nyt? *Kamihino: Nyt saat Kirby kertoa kaiken mitä hän tietää. Ja sinä kuuntelet. *Justin: Menimme kaikkiin ongelmiin vain kuunnella tuota pikku vaaleanharmaaa tyhmää? *Kamihino: Se pieni vaaleanpunainen tyhmä oli Kirby. Hän tuntee ystäväsi vahvuudet, heikkoudet ja liittolaiset. Lyhyesti sanottuna, Kirby on koko Dreamlandin sankari. *Vipypno: Voi, ja jos hän kertoo meille, niin tiedämme koko Dreamlandin sankarin. *Kamihino: Ja aseellisena tämän tiedon kanssa, Dreamlandin ottaminen on yksinkertainen asia. Jopa sinulle. *Justin: Joo, edes minulle. Dragons hallitsisi Dreamlandia. *Kamihino: Kyllä. Mutta ei ole aikaa tuhlata. Kirby on erittäin tärkeä Dreamlandille. Epäilemättä mädätyvät ystävät etsivät jo. *Justin: Voi, saan hänet puhua, hyvä. Se on helppoa. Hän ei ole saattanut sitä Kirbystä, koska löysimme hänet. *(liukua metsään, Ribbon haukottelee ja venyttää) *Ribbon: Se oli helpotusta. Missä kukaan on täällä? *(Kirby ja muut nukkuivat) *Ribbon: Kirby! Tule, Kirby, meidän täytyy mennä. Herätä! *Kamikari: Ribbon on hereillä ... *King Dedede: Toki et, Kamikari ... *Ribbon: Herää, Kirby! *Kirby: Okei, okei. Oli tulossa. Oli tulossa. *(Kirby ja muut urii) *(Myöhemmin Kirby ja muut kävivät metsään voittaakseen Kamihinon ja hänen lohikäärmejoukkonsa) *(Yhtäkkiä Kirby havaitsi jotain, joka sai hänet hermostumaan. Se oli Vipypno, mutta siinä oli spiraalimaisia värejä) *Vipypno: Anteeksi, voisinko saada apua? *(Kirby, joka ei ole koskaan ennen tavannut tätä käärmettä, ei ole ennen hypnotisoitunut eikä ole tietoinen siitä, mitä hän voisi tehdä, oli välittömästi kieroutunut spiraaliväreillä. Kirbyn pelottava ilme muuttui hymyksi Kirby lähestyi Vipypnoa) *Vipypno: Oletko kadonnut, pieni? *(Vipypno ohjasi päätään ja näytti siltä, että Kirby nyökkäsi kyllä kyseenalaiseksi) *Vipypno: Oletko kiinni? Olen tulossa! *(Kirby ei voinut ottaa silmiään pois Vipypnoa, kun hän vietellysti puhui hänen kanssaan.) Vipypno pyysi Kirbyä tulemaan pienen kiven päälle. Kirby teki niin ja katsoi jättiläistä käärmettä.) *Tayo: Mitä mieltä olet vastuutonta huolehtia hänestä? *Stella: Älkää unohtako laiskaa, typerää ja ... *Tayo: (järkyttynyt) Kirby! *(Vipypno hymyili hänelle ennen kuin käytti häntä ja valmistautui Kirbyn saaliiksi, mutta kun Kirby oli täynnä käärmettä, hän tarttui Kirbylle ja veteli hänet pois. kentällä) *Tayo: Kirby, puhu minulle, pieni! *(Kirby heräsi hänen tranceistaan) *Kirby: Uh ... Huh? *Tayo: Oletko kunnossa, Kirby? *Proko: Luulen, mutta se oli todella pelottavaa. Tuo haara, mutta myös ... *Kirby: Se oli valtava ... *Tayo: Se on okei, Kirby, olemme täällä. *Kirby: Mutta ... mutta missä on käärme, hän on tulossa tällä tavalla. *Lololo: Ei hän ole, hän lähtee. *Lalala: Kyllä, hän lähtee, joten meidän ei tarvitse ... oi hyvyyteni, katsokaa sitä. *(Tayo ja Proko nauroivat) *(Vipypno katsoi Tayoa ja Prokoa, kun hän alkoi turhautua turhautumaan) *Vipypno: Oi, ottaisin sinut sinne itselleni, mutta pelkään, että hidastan sinua ... *(Vipypno yhtäkkiä pysähtyi, hän oli hämmentynyt, mutta kun hän katsoi takaisin, hän huomasi, että hännänsä oli kiinni kahden pienen puun välissä, mutta näki jotain hänen hännänsä, se oli solmu, joka Tayo ja Proko nauroivat) *Tayo: Hehe, pojat, hänellä on solmu hännänsä. *(Earlene, Stella, Felicia Bronto, Gajah, Valerie, Lololo ja Lalala myös huomasivat tämän ja puhkeavat nauruun) *Valerie: Voi minun henkeni, se on niin hillarious. *Lololo: Sitä kutsun kengän pitsi käärmeeksi. *Stella: Niin, se kengän pitsi käärme, jolla on solmu hänen hännänsä. *Vipypno: Heeheehee, hänellä on solmu hännänsä. *(Vipypno kamppailee vapauttaakseen itseään ja lopulta sai itsensä vapaana, mutta hän vetäytyi häntä niin kovaa, että hänen käämeensä törmäsi hänen päähänsä ja heidät sijoitettiin harmonikoksi, Vipypno, joka ei halunnut riskiä joutua pilkkaamaan uudelleen, liukui pois) *Vipypno: Jos näen, että mädätyvät ystävät ovat jälleen, se on liian aikaista. Oooh, köyhä selkäni. *(Vipypno, jolla vielä solmu on sidottu häntäänsä) *Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Felicia Bronto, Gajah, Valerie, Lololo ja Lalala: (nauraa) *(Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Felicia Bronto, Gajah, Valerie, Lololo ja Lalala lopulta rauhoittui) *Proko: Se oli hauskaa. *(Kamikari kohti Tayoa) *Kamikari: Joten sinä pelastit Kirby, vai mitä? *Tayo ja Kirby: Kyllä. *Waddle Dee: Odota hetki ... Luulen, että tämä on pikkupurtavaa ?! *King Dedede: Waddle Dee ?! *Waddle Dee: Apua! Auta minua! *(Silloin Earlene ja Gajah huomasivat Waddle Deen) *Earlene: Kuulostaa Waddle Deelta. *Gajah: Ehkä he yrittävät auttaa ja vetää myös pikkupurtavaa pois. *Waddle Dee: Joku on tulossa! *(Waddle Dee huomioi Earlene ja Gajah) *Waddle Dee: Auta meitä ulos! *Gajah: Mutta miksi? Olet jumissa riekassa! *Waddle Dee: Annatko minut pois tästä kivestä? *Earlene: Niin, okei. Yritit vetää Waddle Deen pois kivestä. *(Earlene kasteli hirren päätä lohikäärmeeseen, Waddle Deen lähelle, he lähestyivät hitaasti ja tarttivat lokin varoen, etteivät he voineet mennä uppoamaan, ja kun heillä kaikilla oli kädet lokissa, Earlene ja Gajah piti kirjaa ylös. He nostivat sen niin kovaa, että hän avasi Waddle Deen ilmassa, hän laskeutui maahan liian kaukana heistä.) *Waddle Dee: Kiitos saadaksenne meidät ulos, kaverit. *Earlene: Ei ole ongelma. *Gajah: Olet kunnossa. (Kikattaa) *(Tayo ja Proko löysivät itsensä suolla) *Tayo: Suola on hyvin tahmea täällä. *Proko: Todellako? Hyvä. *(Tayo katsoo Prokoa ja huomaa, ettei se ollut kivi, valtava krokotiili, joka nousi takanaan) *Tayo: AAAAHH! *(Proko kääntyy ja näkee krokotiilin) *Proko: AAAAAHHH! Juosta! *(Krokotiilin hampaat juurivat takanaan) *Tayo: Tällä tavalla! *(He karkeasti pakenevat, hyppäävät kallioista kalliolle joen yli ja krokotiilien leukojen ulottumattomilta, kun yhä enemmän nousevat ylös vedestä, ja he lepäävät kahdella muuttumattomalla "kivellä" alaspäin ja alkavat nukkua, *Tayo: Se oli läheinen. *Proko: Joo ... *(Kivet, joita he istuvat, nousevat ylös ja paljastavat itsensä enemmän krokotiileja.) *Tayo ja Proko: AAAAHHHH! *(Tayo kohoaa puuhaavan, pääsee käsiksi, mutta Proko kulkee hänen ohitseen ja krokotiili syöksyy krokotiiliin joen varrella.) *Tayo: Ei! Älä jätä! *Proko: Minä häiritsen heitä. Juosta! *(Proko luiskahtaa viimeisen krokotiilin veteen, kun hän tulee ilmassa kohottamaan, krokotiilit käärivät hänen päällensä) *(Tayo pyyhkäisee krokotiilejä sivuliikkeestään) *Tayo: Varo! *(Proko on halvaantunut pelolla, Tayon hirviöllä hänet avautuvaa suua yllättäen kiinni) *Tayo: Tule! *(Tayo ja Proko vaipuvat sivukonttoriin ja nousevat pankkiin, vaaran ulkopuolelle. Ylhäältä he vaipuvat ja levät vain muutaman sekunnin ajan, sitten siirtyvät takaisin katsomaan reunan yli. koska heidän ateriansa on huijattu) *Tayo: Tein sen ... Tein sen! *(Tayo "thhppbbts" krokotiilit) *Proko: Hah! *(Tayo ja Proko siirtyvät takaisin Kirbylle ja muille) *Tayo: Voi! Näitkö, mitä hampaita heillä oli? He vain ... "Rurrarrarrarr" ... (nauraa) Yksi melkein syö meitä, mutta sitten hyppäsimme hänen pääkallensa ja sitten hiljennettiin hänelle ... siellä he saivat mitä he olisivat suvaitsevia ja sinä olit todella rohkea ! *Kamikari: No, olit vain rohkea itsesi. Sinua olisi voitu tappaa siellä suolla. *Tayo: Kyllä, kiitos. Mutta olepa rakas ja vain ohita osa Kirbystä? *Kirby: Minä? *Kamikari: Okei, katsokaa: Sinä otat Kamihinon ja lohikäärmeiden ryhmän ... (jatkuu taitamattomasti) *Stella: (mietteli, huolella ilmaistuna) Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä? Emme koskaan menettäisi näitä pahoja miehiä. *Valerie: (mietteli, huolella ilmaistuna) Joo, kyllä, puhu siitä. *Earlene: (ajattelemalla huolella) Meidän on tehtävä jotain, kaverit, aiomme ottaa nämä baddies pois. *Felicia Bronto: (mietteli, huolella ilmaistuna) Mitä voimme tehdä? Meillä ei ole valinnanvaraa voittaa ne nuhteet, jotka ovat joutuneet. *Gajah: (mietteli, huolella ilmaistuna) Voi, hyvyys, saamme satuttaa, jos emme löydä Kamihinoa. *Kamikari: ... Kirbin on haastettava Kamihinoa ja voitettava hänet voitosta. *(Kamikari tuijottaa Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Felicia Bronto, Gajah ja Valerie, jotka seisovat siellä hiljaa kuin sirkustelevat) *Kamikari: Ymmärrä? *Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Felicia Bronto, Gajah ja Valerie: Kyllä. *(hajota Justinille ja hänen klaaninsa Kamihinon laituriin) *Justin: Veljet! Robotteja! Katsokaa sinua ja sinun häpeällinen vankila! Kuka sinä siellä? *(Robo-Waddle Deesin ryhmä esiintyy ja käveli kohti Justinia ja hänen klaaniaan) *Robo-Waddle Dees: Kirby. *Justin: Ja nyt kun asetan sinut kasvamaan isoiksi! Mikä on ensimmäinen asia, jonka aiot tehdä ?! *(Pian Robo-Waddle Dees muuttui jättimäiseksi Robo-Waddle Deeksiksi, isompi ja kauhistuttava) *Big Robo-Waddle Dees: KIITOS! *Justin: Hyvä vastaus. *(Justin kohdistaa Kirby ja muut) *Justin: Muut ystävät ovat niin. *(Big Robo-Waddle Dees suostui ja käveli Clbyber Kirby) *(liuotetaan Kamihinon laituriin) *(Kirby ja muut hyppäävät luolaan, luolasaunan takaa tarkkailevat lohikäärmeiden laumoja) *Adeleine: Huh? Big Robo-Waddle Dees? Voi ei! Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä? *Tayo: Lohikäärmeet. Vihaan lohikäärmeitä. (Kirby, kuiskaten) Kuinka aiot päästä eroon näistä kaverista? *Kirby: Live-syötti. *Tayo: Hyvä idea. (Realisointi) Hei. *Kirby: Tule, Tayo - teidän täytyy luoda väärinkäyttö. *Tayo: (Incredulous) Mitä haluat minun tekevän sitten? Pukeudu minulle kuin tyttö ja tanssi hula? *(Lohikäärmeiden taakse kuului rumpupyynnys, kun he kääntyivät. He näkivät Tayon hulahameessa ja Proko omalla suullaan) *Tayo: LUAU! (laulaminen) Jos olet nälkäinen rasvaa ja mehukas liha, syötä minun kaverini Proko täällä, koska hän on hoito, tule alas ja syödä, tämän maukkaan viinin, kaikki sinun täytyy tehdä on saada linja. *(Lohikäärmeet juuttivat kielensä, heidät houkuttelivat tätä hautausta, kun he lähestyivät hawaialaista duoa, Kirby ja muut snuck lohikäärmeiden takana, näkymättömiksi) *Tayo: Oletko särkynyt *Proko: Yup, yup, yup *Tayo: Jotkut pekonia? *Proko: Yup, yup, yup *Tayo: Hän on iso kaveri *Proko: Yup, yup *Tayo: Sinä voisi olla iso kaveri. ''OOH! *(He ajautuvat huutamalla johtamaan joitain lohikäärmeitä pois, Kirby ja muut tekevät sen) *Kamikari: Kaverit, keräät ystäväsi. (päättäväisesti) Kirby ja minä etsimme Kamihinoa. *(Kamikari kääntyy ylös Kamihinon valtaistuimelle) *(Kamikari ilmestyy lavalle, hän hyppää ulos.) *Kamihino: Kamikari. En ole koskaan ajatellut nähdä sinua. *(Kamihino antaa lohikäärmeiden yläpuolelle vihainen ilme) *Neal: Älä katso minua! *Tad: Ei mitään! *Kamikari: Olemme ne täällä. *Kamihino: Kamikari, asia on muutos. *Kamikari: Kuinka voisit antaa tämän tapahtua? *Kamihino: Kuinka voisit tulla takaisin? Kun pidin syyllisyytesi salaisen salaisuuden koko tämän ajan. *Kamikari: Minun on palattava. *Kamihino: Miksi? *Kamikari: Olen oikeutettu sankari. *Kamihino: Hän on oikeutettu sankari. (nauraa) Anteeksi, että olen keskeyttänyt valituksesi. *Kamikari: Joku on tapettu, kaikki mitä veljeni puolusti! *Kamihino: (naureskelee) Veljesi ... Hän ei ollut mikään ... *Kamikari: Hän oli suuri kuningas! *Kamihino: Hän on kadonnut kuningas! Hän oli ylhäinen, ylimielinen, ylimielinen tyhmä! Hän ja hänen viehättävät asiat haluavat kaikki. Vaikka olen pudonnut varjoonsa. Mutta minä annan ... olen ottanut hänet! *Kamikari: Pettäisit veljeni? *Kamihino: Kyllä. Ja nyt on sinun vuorosi. Hyvää yötä, suloinen prinssi. Hanki heidät, tyhmät! *(Kirby ja muut hyökkäävät lohikäärmeitä) *(Valerie paini lohikäärmeessä) *Valerie: Minä tahdon sinä, sinä kurja matelija hölmö! *(Valerie nappaa lohikäärmeen jalan, luhistuu säröä, kun lohikäärme pyörtyi) *Valerie: Boom! Nauraa *Gajah: Voin näyttää vaarattomalta. Mutta olen kova! *(Gajah ottaa pois lohikäärmeitä, ja hän tarttuu lohikäärmeeseen rungonsa kanssa) *Gajah: Älä sotke Phan-Phanin tyttären kanssa. Millaisena haluat sen? *(Gajah heittää lohikäärme pois rungonsa kanssa) *(Valerie ja Gajah aloittavat Arsenio Hallin "Ooh, ooh" laulun) *(Earlene pilkkii lohikäärmeitä värillisellä siveltimellaan) *Earlene: Suihkuta kasvosi, pojat? *(Kolme lohikäärmeä pyörtyi) *(Earlene puntaa joitain lohikäärmeitä) *Earlene: YEAH! *(Stellan sarveton lohikäärme puree, mutta hän ei tiennyt) *Stella: Ei tänään! *(Stella lyö lohikäärme nyrkilläan) *Stella: Hups. Lähes satutin kättä. Se on okei. *(Proko lataa Tayo ratsastaa häntä. Lohikäärmeet lentävät kaikkialla) *Proko: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah! *Tayo: Anteeksi. Tässä se on kuuma. Pop ne kaverit! *(Keilailu iskee äänen vaikutuksen kuin lohikäärmeet lentävät, kuten hieman sarjakuva, Stella taistelee kung-fu "B-elokuvassa" *Stella: (kun hän osuu erilaisiin lohikäärmeisiin) WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww! *(Felicia Bronto hymyilee nopeammin ja nopeammin, kun lohikäärmeet jahtaavat häntä) *Felicia Bronto: Et voi saada kiinni! (Nauraa) *(Lohikäärmeet etsivät häntä raivokkaasti. Mutta ennen kuin he voisivat etsiä, Felicia Bronto ilmestyi kallion yläpuolella.) *Felicia Bronto: Hei, kaverit! Miksi et valitse jotakuta omaa kokoasi? *(Lohikäärmeet ryntäsivät hermostuneesti) *Felicia Bronto: Käytän melko siipeäni käyttää sitä! Maku minun hyönteisten jalat! *(Felicia Bronto lataa ja ajaa ja potkaisee muita lohikäärmeitä pois.) *Felicia Bronto: Ota se! Ja tuo! Ja tämä! *(Kaksi lohikäärmeä karkasi) *Felicia Bronto: Ja pysy ulkona! Nauraa *Justin: Hanki ne! *(Yksi Big Robo-Waddle Dee puristaa kynsiään Justinissa) *Justin: YEOW! Ei! Ota ne! En minä! Niitä! *(One of Big Robo-Waddle Dee nappaa silmänsä Justinille) *Justin: Foolish Robotsit. *Chester ja Colton: Ouch. *(King Dedede ja Bonkers taistelivat Big-Robo Waddle Deen kanssa) *Bonkers: Okei, sinä suuri hullu! Tule mukaan! *Justin: Nyt tiedän, mitä lohikäärmeitä olet, hirvieläimet! *(Chester ja Colton alkoivat karkaamaan) *(Lololo ja Lalala poistavat robotteja) *Justin: Guys! Hanki robotti uudelleen Geariin! Ja potkaise joitain olentoja! *(Felicia Bronto sijoittaa geyserin Justinin häntään, ja räjäyttää sen) *Justin: OUCH! Voi, onko paska polttaa? *Felicia Bronto: nauraa *(Felicia Bronto surra nopeasti kohti Kirbyä ja muita) *Stella: hehkuu Mitä? *Valerie: hehkuu Huh? *Earlene: Hän hehkuu. *Gajah: hehkuu Vau. *Felicia Bronto: hehkuu nauraa Se kutittaa! *(Stella, Valerie, Earlene, Gajah ja Felicia Bronto muuttuvat Magical Creature Friendsiksi) *Justin: Joten ... Magical Creature Ystävät, joilla on vain lohikäärme, kaveri kuolema, ympyrä ystävä, norsu ja lentävä hyönteinen. Säälittävä! Seiso korkea, suuret robottini! Meillä on tämä naurettava joukkoolentoja, jotka ylittävät! *Stella: Kamikarin nimissä me tuomme nämä robotit! Kaikille. Otetaan ne alas! *Valerie, Earlene, Felicia Bronto ja Gajah: Olet oikeassa! *Justin: Ei! Se ei ole totta. Tiedän taianomainen voimat. Robotit, tee jotain! *(Mutta Big-Robo-Waddle Dees ei tiedä) *Stella: Olen kuunnellut sinua, robotteja. Nyt kuuntelet meitä. Sinä kerran kerran kidnapasit meidät, ja et koskaan sieppaa meitä uudestaan. *Justin: Sinä ... Sinä et! He ovat robotteja! *(Stella, Earlene, Valerie, Felicia Bronto ja Gajah, kun he ampuivat heidän maagisen voimansa räjähdyksistä.) Big-Robo-Waddle Dees huusi kun hyökkäys lyö ja lähettää heidät takaisin normaaliksi, jolloin Robo-Waddle Dees juoksi pois) *Gajah: Pelin loppu. *Earlene: Nähdään myöhemmin, häviäjiä! *Stella, Valerie, Earlene, Gajah ja Felicia Bronto: Boom, badda, puomi, puomi, puomi, HA! *Felicia Bronto: Pistekö yksi Team Creature -ystävälle. *(Kamikari ja Kirby hyökkäävät Kamihinoon valtaistuimessa) *Kamikari: Löysin sinut. *Kamihino: Tulit luoksesi, kaverit. *Kirby: Meillä ei ole aavistustakaan, mistä puhut. *Kamihino: Se on liian helppoa. Se on melkein kadonnut veljellesi. Ja, Oops! Linnut laukusta. *Kamikari: Astu alas, Kamihino. *Kamihino: En usko! Olen päällikkö! *(Kirby kykenee olemaan "Fire Kirby", Kamikari ja Kirby taistelevat Kamihinoa tulivuorisessa taistelualueessa. Kamihino sylkee Kamikariin ja Kirbyyn viimeisen kerran tulipalon, he molemmat menettivät, Kamikari pudisti jään hänelle ja Kamihino menettää Tasapaino ja lasku, hän laskeutui taipuisalla hehkutuksella, aivan kuin lohikäärmeet nousevat liekkien läpi ja kehittyivät hänen päällensä.) *Kamihino: Oi ystäväni. *Hydra # 1: Ystävät? Ajattelin, että hän sanoi olevansa vihollisia. *Hydra # 2: Kyllä, näin kuulin. *Kamihino: (erittäin hermostunut) Ei, ei. Anna minun selittää. Ei, et ymmärrä! Ei, en tarkoittanut ... Ei! Ei! Katsokaa, olen pahoillani, että soitin sinulle ... OH NO! *(Mutta hunaat jätti huomiotta Kamihinon syytteet ja ravitsivat häntä elävänä yhdessä, kun he tulivat tulen liekkiin, sulkivat Kamihinon kohtalon kerran ja lopullisesti) *Justin: Liekit ovat liian lähellä. Meidän täytyy mennä! *Chester: Mitä? Ei. *Tad: Emme voi! *Neal: Se ei ole hänen viansa, ansaasi on epäonnistunut ikuisesti. *Colton: Mutta emme ole vielä päättäneet työtä! *Justin: No, hän on yhtä hyvä kuin kuollut täältä muuten ... Liiku! *(Justin ja hänen klaaninsa lentävät ulos tulivuoresta ja he jättivät kohtauksen) *(Sillä välin Tayo katsoi takaisin Kamihinoon, hän on kokonaan syönyt, kun hydraatit jättivät kohtauksen, se ei näyttänyt vaihtavan häntä) *Kirby: Tule, pojat! Aiomme sinut takaisin metsään hetken kuluttua! *Earlene: Takaisin metsään? Entä pudottaminen takaisin kotiin? *Gajah: Joo, me tallensimme Waddle Deen, joka oli lähtenyt kivistä. *Waddle Dee: (huokaus) Ymmärrän, kaverit. *King Dedede: Se on kunnossa. Kaikki vallat johtavat metsään. *(levitä metsään yöllä, rap-musiikki soi, kun kaikki tanssivat siihen tyttöjen juhlaan. Kirby päätti myös tarjota lyrics) *Kirby: ''Joten sankareiden kanssa se oli räikeä, paeta Kamihinon ansa, nyt päästy irti ja tanssi ja taputa ja kuulla Kirby rapin. Siellä on isä Spencer ja Sierra, jotka ovat iloisia voidessaan pitää tyttärensä huolta, ja kaikki Dreamlandin kaverit täällä tanssivat yökoukkua. *(Spencer ja Sierra tanssivat Stellan kanssa, ja toiset olivat täällä maan päällä, tanssivat ystävien kanssa. Itse asiassa King Dedede oli siellä myös tanssin Kamikarin kanssa) *Kirby: Ja siellä on Kamikari ja Dedede, uruttamalla kuninkaan asetukseni. *(Lähellä Bonkers tanssivat Earlene'n kanssa, Edwin, Edina, eversti Tusker, Westley ja Phan Phanin armeija katselivat ja taputtivat) *Kirby: Ja Bonkersin kanssa Earlene, joka haluaa olla slam-tanssin kohtaus, ja Penny todella tekee hänen juttunsa, tanssin kahdelle, Penny fling. *(Lähellä, Tayo ja Proko olivat kaikki tekemässä konga tanssia) *Kirby: Tayo ja Proko, ovat aina puolueen menossa. *(Kun he tanssivat, he sattui kulkemaan Kamikariin) *Tayo: Minun täytyy kertoa teille, Kamikari. Tämä on hieno juhla. *Kamikari: Toivon, että uudet tulokkaat ajattelevat niin. *Proko: Uutuudet? *Kamikari: Tuolla. *(Kamikari ohjasi siipiään pienen väkijoukon lähelle yhtä heistä) *Kamikari: Tapaa uusia ystäviäsi ja heidän vanhempiaan. *(Oli Moonja ja heidän tyttärensä Flappy ja heidän tyttärensä, sekä Masher ja heidän tyttärensä. Joy ylitti Tayon välittömästi.) *Tayo: Uudet ystävät? Uudet vanhemmat? Olet juuri tehnyt ystäviä ja minua. *Proko: (nauraa) Veto, Tayo. *King Dedede: Luulen, että voisitte harkita virallisen erimielisyytemme kannoistamme. *(Valerie, Stella, Gajah, Earlene ja Felicia Bronto hymyili heitä) *King Dedede: No, he tietävät, että he olivat sekä onnellisia perheitä yhdessä. *Kirby: Se todella kuulostaa hyvältä, korkeutesi. *(haalistuu mustaksi) *LOPPU *''(Se on aina uutta instrumentaalimusiikkia)'' *''(Kauniit musiikkiluotot)'' *''(Adventure music credits plays)'' Category:Transcript Category:Subpages Category:Kirby (series)